Back in town
by randomperson00
Summary: Returning was never easy especially when you have to return to defeat an old enemy. After being visited by a certain dream demon in her dreams Mabel returns to Gravity Falls right when she thought that all was over it was just the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"Hello shooting star, long tine no see."

"Bill? What are you doing here? We defeated you a long time ago."

"Well …I can say that was not a very plesant experience for me, but trust me… I will get back everything I lost."

" As if ! You can't do anything. 'Cuz you are a statue!"

"Not for long! You see… aparently my…statue form is not a permanent thing"

Mabel could not see anything only darkness, but the voice was extremly familiar and it gave her shivers.

"What do you mean?"now Mabel was eithr worried, either scared, maybe both.

"Where's the fun if I tell you?"

"Then why did you went through the trouble to…haunt me?"

"So you can be scared and wait for my return."

"I'm not afraid of you and even if you will return we will defet you again like always!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about this shoting star. After all I still know a lot of things."

And with this words echoing in Mabel's ears she woke up. She was all sweaty and hoping that all was an nightmare like the ones she had after coming from Gravity Falls but it was not. She had to go to back to Gravity Falls the place she hasn't been for 9 years.

 **A/n: Well I hope you enjoy my story. I will came back soon with chapter 1, but this doesn't mean that I will not continue writing "Forbidden". Have a nice day everyone**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Mabel was focused on the road as she was driving. The radio was playing " _Every breath you take"_ by the Police, it is ironical how much the song fits. The trees were slowly fading away and new ones were apearing. After couple of hours she arrived at the renovated Mystery Shack, Dipper took good care of it. The building remained the same but you could clearly see that it a was renovated. Mabel was sitting at the entrace after all this years she finally came home, but not for a visit. She hated herself for not being able to come back after all this years. Right when she was about to knock the door opened. It was Pacifica, she looked different from the time when she was 12 years old, her blonde hair was shorter, much shorter, but her blue almost purple eyes still shined like that time.  
"Mabel? Is that you? What are you doing here?"and then she gave Mabel a bear hug.

"Hey, Paz…How have you been?"

"I am ok…God, I haven't seen you in 9 freaking years! How have you been? Why Dipper came back but you didn't? Why now?'

"Well that's a lot of questions…how can I say it…it's a long story."

"Right, you must be tired. Come in, I am sure that Dipper will be happy to see you. He just came home from one crazy expedition. When he renovated this place after Stan and Ford left for their tour he made himself an laboratory and I can hardly get him out of there one time he staid there for a week and didn't even came for food. I swear this expeditions will be the death of me and him. But what can I say I love him and I love that he loves what he does."

Mabel was so shocked that she even had her mouth wide open.

"You and Dipper are a…thing?

"Mabel…I am sorry I forgot that you haven't been in town, I mean I will understand if you will not want to approve our relationship, but I love him and-"

"OMG! That is awesome I always though that you two have chemestry even if back then you were my arc nemesis and now you two are together, this is then awesomest-cutest-adorablest thing ever!"

"Really! Thanks Mabel."

"So tell me how did all of this happened, did my nerdy brother made the first move of you? Come on I wan't details"

"Well…"

For almost an hour Pacifica told Mabel how she and Dipper met shortly after he came to Gravity Falls and they went on a couple of dates and that Dipper actually made the first move and then they kind of become a real "weird" disscutions was intreruped when Dipper came in the room he looked older that the time when he left Piedmont, the bags under his eyes were from lack of sleep and his unshaved beard was showing off. His eyes were wide open, surprised, maybe even shocked.

"Ma…Mabel?...What are doing here? When did you came home?"

"Dipper!"

Mabel ran over to her brother and gave his a relly tight hug. Tears were starting to show on both faces.

"Dipper, I… I just came…surprise…I mean…Hi bro-bro."

"Mabel, I am really glad to see you, we haven't talked in years. How have you been?"

"I am doing great I have been living a normal are you? I mean, I know that you're life is far from normal."both started to laugh.

"Well…I see that you have a lot to catch up to so I will not bother you. I will see you later." Said Pacifica feeling a little awkward.

"No actually why don't we all have dinner together so we could catch up for the time that has passed. Are you busy? I am sure that my dorky bro is not that busy to refuse having dinner with his gorgeos sister" said Mabel.

"Hey! I am a very busy person."

"I am sure you are. So what do you say?"

"Well…. i am not really busy and I would love."

"Great let's go. Is Lazy Susan's place still on?"

"Yes, actually since Pacifica became the mayor, the food is much more tastier and sometimes it is for free, actually all the time."answered Dipper proudly.

"Cool. Wait Pacifica become the mayor? Why haven't you tolad me?OMG! is so awesome. Let's go we have a lot to recuperate."

Mabel, Dipper and Pacifica had their dinner until the place closed they even asked Lazy Susan for more time and surprisingly she agreed. They have told each other stories, how Pacifica become the mayor of Gravity Falls, how Dipper is a pofessor and he teaches ocult science and a lot of stuff about supernatural creatures, how Mabel become an all known designer, how Gravity Falls changed and how they changed.

They got home Mabel moved in their old room but it was different she was staying here alone. Mabel was so tired that he didn't even bothered to unpack she just colapsed on the bed, the one thing that she forgot to mention at tonights dinner was that her really reason why she was here is Bill. Now was not the time Mabel will not play on his rules and bring panic she will take care of him on her own. After all she is the reason why he was I Gravity falls the last time and she still felt guilty about it. With this thoughs she fell asleep. But she found herself in the forest. It was dark and the moon was the only source of light. The cold gave her chiken bumps it felt like she was actually in the forest, but a moment ago she was in her freshly new changed bed. Mabel was trying to find her was back to the Mystery Shack, but then she heard footsteps behind her.

"Who's there?"she asked as she rapidly turned around, only to see a tall blonde wasn't neither really skiny, neither full of muscles, he wore a black suit and a yellow shirt, de looked kind og familiar to Mabel, ut she couldn't remember wher she saw him. I mean Mabel Pines never forgets a pretty face.

"Who are you?"

"Come on, don't tell me that you don't recognize me."

That voice wa way to familiar to Mabel, it was Bill, through Mabel's head were only questions about how that dorito become a human being.

"How..?Wha…?"

"Omg, you are speechless, you have to see your face it is priceless. Well what can I say I have been acumulating some power for a while now and I gathered enough to become a human."

"But not enough to be free. I can tell that this in mindscape. I will not be fooled by you again. So go and bother someone else. I am tired of you."

"How can you say that? The reason why you came back to Gravity Falls is me, not that you missed your brother. So dear Shooting Star how can you say that you are tired of me?"

"Get lost! There is no other way that you can be free, the ten of us locked you away that time and you can't get out."

"True, but there is a little fact I can get out if at least one of the 10 free me."

"Do you really think that one of us will free you after all that you did. This will not happen and if you haunt me so I can undo the spell, think twice budy."Mabel was angry like never in her life she will not be fooled again by… that.

"My my, you really have changed, I guess that they call this being a mature person, well I call this a kill joy person. Shooting Star I am not here to make you get me out of here, because you will do this willingly."

Then againg Mabel woke up all sweaty in the middle of the night.


End file.
